Tengukaze
Tengukaze (天狗風, Wind of the Heavenly Dog; Idiomatically translated as "Sudden Gust") is an organization that was founded by the following the as a means to broadcast messages between each country with extreme speed and ambiguity. While initially disregarded by the due to the newfound political peace that resonated through the countries, ultimately they took aboard the proposition due to the increasing number of terrorists that were against the various international policies that erupted as a result of the war, primarily regarding . As such, Tengukaze not only acts as a secret means to deliver messages between important political entities, it doubles as a prominent unit engaging in , and associated tasks. Despite their loyalty being to the , they ultimately are incapable of binding their loyalty to a single nation, therefore ensuring that their military power remains completely neutral in the outbreak of a conflict. Each operative of the organization is regarded as a Jinsoku (神職, God's Employee), although Daimyō tend to refer them as "speedies" (迅速, Jinsoku). They are equipped with a single attire in order for standard forces to differentiate them from common messengers, hence giving them a much greater importance. Their signature trait is a half-faced black mask and a conical . The former is imbued with a technique that alters the tone of their voice, while the latter is rimmed with a poison-coated metal capable of swiftly killing anybody lacking resistance. Outside of this, they wear a fully black , black and standard . Although the Tengukaze send messages according to the whims of each country's political entities, their ultimate authority is their leader, who is otherwise known as the Jinshu (神主, God Master). Due to the role that Tengukaze plays in the grand scheme of the socio-political world, it is a prerogative that all members of Tengukaze are handpicked, whether that be through the eyes of the existing members, Daimyō or Jinshu is irrelevant. Handpicked members are given an invitation to join the organization through a afflicting the subconsciousness. If accepted, the said applicant will eventually be teleported to the headquarters of the Tengukaze. They are subsequently trained in the Tengukaze's specific techniques, gain a uniform and be assigned to duties while supervised by a senior member, until it is confirmed that they can act on their lonesome. At this stage, they will be stationed to a country or province and kept in direct contact with the associated political entities so-as-to relay their messages with greater ease. Although the exact requirements to enter the organization are unknown, a rumor has spread that each member of the Tengukaze possesses the power and skill necessary to combat threats on their lonesome, a sheer indication to the military might of the organization. Tengukaze act under the philosophy of "endless discipline for the peace of this world." (其の世界の平和の為に限りない規律, Sono Sekai no Tame ni Kagirinai Kiritsu). They endlessly train to achieve distance towards all worldly issues, focusing only upon their duty and the way to maintain the world's current stability without regard for anything else. For this reason, Tengukaze operatives are often considered even more emotionally stable than members of the . However, the key difference between the members of the two organizations is that, while the former suppress their emotions for the sake of performing dark deeds, the latter mediate both their thoughts and feelings to disregard any sort of bias for the modern world, focusing purely on the idea of fulfilling their duty and disciplining themselves to the point where some have been considered to experience a form of , though to what extent this can be considered true is unknown. Notable Members Trivia *The primary inspiration for the Tengukaze came from the Tenshōin Naraku organization of , although they are substantially different in the nature of their occupations. *The Tengukaze have an obvious Tengu motif, as expressed by their philosophy, which is a reflection of , a religion often associated with the said species. *In addition, the Tengukaze have a considerable influence from the of Japan, as expressed by their attire as well as the names of their positions. Category:Organizations